pandemonium_ropfandomcom-20200215-history
Shashi Das
Bio/Past Occupation: Thief & Student Place of Birth: Somewhere in Fellspirit Sexuality: Heterosexual Born from the union of childhood friends Shashi came into this world a prince. Not a prince of any kingdom, but a prince of bandits. Azad Das had spent most of his life building his guild from the ground up. While their services were illegal there was always someone in need of something stolen. This is the environment Shashi grew up in. From birth he was raised to live the thieve's lifestyle. One which he was not opposed to at all. His parents were sure to educate him on the morals of the average man. He fully understood what he did would be considered wrong to most, by the thought of following his in his parent's footsteps washed away any feelings about morality. By his twelfth year of life he was a fully inducted member of the guild. He was trained to earn his keep and defend his life if necessary. This lifestyle had been kind to him until his fourteenth year. Close run ins with the authority or heists gone wrong we're nothing compared to the tragedy that awaited him. He had been on a assignment with his mother and a few other members of the guild. An assignment not unlike any other. Steal a certain item from a low ranking nobles home, something done countless times. This time however something there was an unexpected incident influencing the assignment. Days earlier a low ranking member had been nearly apprehended by the authorities. In exchange for their freedom they offered the head of the Moonlight Bandits. In the end they were betrayed and his mother captured. The rest of the group were killed, the boy only spared due to his age. Left with no mother and a scar lining his arm he finally understood the harshness of this life and the value of loyalty. Capturing his mother had been a tactic meant to make his father turn himself in. Unfortunately Azad and Divya both knew they couldn't allow that to happen. After days of torture his mother was dragged before an audience and executed with the hopes of luring Azad out of hiding to save his wife. Both he and Shashi were present for the execution, but neither intervened. This only furthered Shashi's resolve to life this life style. The lifestyle his mother embraced until her death. Four years later Shashi has entered the Academy. For what purpose is unknown to anyone but him and possibly his father. Surely it would involve some form of profit. What other reason would draw the thief there? Combat Experience: Despite not knowing much about formal combat Shashi has been involved in fights since his youth. They were a part of his trails to become initiated into the Moonlight Bandits. He has also killed men and women during his escapades so he is no stranger to death or danger. Personality Some would say the true personality of Shashi is unknown. He has become an enigmatic figure due to the nature of his work. He will shift his attitude according if he sees an opportunity to gain something from a potential target. Those who claim to know him personally suggest that he is tenacious and loyal. His loyalty only extends as far as to include those who have proven their worth and loyalty to him. Shashi views himself as someone who is a rebel willing to do what it takes to survive. He has no problem taking from others to ensure his own survival. While there is some truth in his belief it can also be said that he is just an avaricious child. This greed has fueled his desire for knowledge, power, and control. He tries to ascertain the limits of his own strength and that of those around him to best utilize what's at his disposal. Soft Spots: While he may be heartless in matters regarding pilfering from adults Shashi has a soft spot for children. He typically never steals from children or purposely endangers them. Appearance General Appearance: Shashi is a tall and seemingly slender brown skinned man. His hair in contrast is a shade of white. It is naturally spiked upward excluding a single large clump of hair straying from that design to fall inches away from his forehead. His eyes much like his skin are a shade of caramel. Usual Appearance: Shashi can most commonly be seen wearing light clothing as to not restrict his movement. His typical outfit consists of a tank top and simple bottoms. The upper half of his body usually layered with a jacket to hide his tattoo and a scarf if the need arises to cover his face (a tactic much more effective in his homeland where his hair style and color are more common). Skills Silent Step: A skill practiced by thieves that nearly silences the amount of noise they make when walking. This technique is usually used in quirk bursts as it is difficult to remain silent for that long due to the ever changing variables of life. This technique is more effective with less clothing or specially designed clothing. Conservation: This skill works in tandem with his race traits. Shashi is able to store any additional energy he receives from excessive eating to be used later in one big burst. This would grant a temporary boost to one stat strength, speed, stamina, or spells. (I'll let the admins decide if this is okay and set the increment) Night Vision: This is a common skill thieves develop at an early age. They become accustomed to the night allowing them to see clearly in pure darkness. This does not affect their ability to see in the light. The transition becomes a seamless experience that one just develops. Spellbook Experience Tasks Casuals Training